This invention relates to a compact motor adapted to minimize self-start time and to provide high output energies. In the art, motors are frequently formed with a plurality of poles circumferentially spaced about a rotor, each pole having a portion extending radially relative to the axis of rotation of the rotor about which coils are mounted. The size of the coils which may be mounted on stators of this construction is limited, making it difficult to increase the output of the motor without substantially increasing the size of the motor or risking the generation of increased heat in the windings. Further, the paths followed by the flux of the prior art motors is relatively long and such motors are relatively expensive to manufacture.
By providing a stator having pole members formed with yoke portions extending substantially parallel to the axis of the rotor, about which the windings are mounted, the foregoing deficiencies in the prior art are avoided.